The Making's of One, Draco Malfoy
by Nicstar5125xxMalfoy
Summary: Set in sixth year. Draco has been set his horrid task by Lord Voldemort. Will Draco discover that he can't do it on his own? Follow through his life in flashbacks as he realises that the best person to help him, might be his very downfall. Dramione.
1. Chapter 1 The Bad Conversation

"_The Making's of One Draco Malfoy."_

_Chapter 1, Book One_

_The Bad Conversation_

Narcissa walked in to her only son's bedroom and pulled open the curtains.

Little eleven year old Draco Malfoy stirred from the bright light coming into his room, he groaned and pulled the cover's over his head.  
"Good Morning. Draco, sweetie you need to get up. Your leaving for your first day of Hogwarts remember?" Narcissa said pulling on the cover's covering her son's head.

Bright blond, almost pale white hair popped out from under the cover's along with the beautiful face of Narcissa's only son. Excitement a clear element on Draco's face, remembering what the day was to bring.

Narcissa smiled at Draco's excitement and listened to his excited giggles as he climbed out of bed quicker than you could have said 'Quidditch'. Draco had always been a fan and hoped to play for his House Team. He would rave on about it for ages to Narcissa, being the only one who wouldn't get bored and walk away.

Draco ran over his mental checklist that he had everything packed whilst he quickly made his bed with his mother.

Draco's father Lucius Malfoy strode into his son's room. He smiled seeing his wife and son so happy for this joyous occasion; his son was to go to 'Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'

Unfortunately Lucius was under orders from the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort had requested of Lucius to get his son as a spy, a traitor to all Pure- Bloods and to become friends with Harry Potter. A young boy who was also starting his magical education this year. Lucius hated the idea of his son mixing with none other than people with less than Pure-Blood. The Dark Lord wished to find out more about Harry Potter. To hopefully find a weakness and to once again rise to full power with his fellow Death Eater's.

"Narcissa? Please leave. I'm under orders from the Dark Lord himself."

Narcissa scowled. She hated the so called 'Dark Lord'. He had done nothing but possess her husband and put her whole family into jeopardy. She knew that one day her son would have to make a choice. Join the Dark Lord, his father and the Death Eaters or choose the good side where Narcissa wished to constantly be. Narcissa left without another word or glance at her husband.

"Draco, my son. Are you all packed" Lucius questioned his bright eyed son.

"Yes Father. I am ever so excited." Draco ran to his Father like he would his Mother and expected a hug. Instead he received Lucius picking him up and placing him on the bed. Lucius took a deep breath.

"Draco? Do you remember what I told you, when you got your acceptance letter during the Summer?"

"Yes"

"Good. Can you please repeat what I said to you?"

Draco thought back to when he got his acceptance letter. His father had sat him down in front of the fire and explained some important things to him.

"You told me about people called Mud-bloods...." Draco still wasn't aware of how bad and offending that word was.

"Go on."

"You said to never speak to them, pay them no attention."

"And why would that be?"

Draco looked down at the floor before answering his Father's question.

"They are witches and wizards beneath us. They hold no value to the name 'Wizard'. They should be at our feet worshiping the ground we walk on."

"Good, good my son. What else?" Lucius smiled with satisfaction.

"I have to become friends with a boy named 'Harry Potter'. It is a priority, along with getting excellent grades and showing off the Malfoy family name."

"Excellent my son. You know well of what I wish for you. You may go to breakfast."

********

Draco's mind returned to the present time. He was sitting on the 'Hogwarts Express' with his fellow Slytherin friends.

He had been sure that he had seen something like a flash of skin as Zambini had tried closing the carriage door.

They talked about the member's and new additions to Professor Slughorn's 'Slug Club'. His father would be disappointed in him if he wasn't asked to join before the end of the week.

"_You are a Malfoy, chosen by the Dark Lord to do a forbidding job and to kill the one Albus Dumbledore. Toughen up Draco. All of us Death Eater's wish to be in your place. Make him proud Draco. Stand tall, you pathetic child. Everybody wishes to be in your shoes." Draco's Father had told him previously. Lucius using his wand to discipline his son threw a curse at Draco causing him absolute pain. He remembered this pain vaguely when he was trained by his Aunt Bellatrix, to strengthen him to the Dark Lord's standards. It was the Cruciatus Curse. _

_All the respect Draco had for his Father flew out the window, his Father was using an Unforgivable on him? Draco had just been hesitant about his job he was assigned and Lucius had found out._

Draco absentmindedly stroked his hand on the purple bruise still smeared across his chest from his father's brutal punishment. Draco's perspective of his father had changed over the year's. He was totally possessed by Voldemort and his stupid pure-blood only status. He had a massive stick up his arse sometimes, Draco thought smiling to himself. He knew he would break down later about his impossible task in his comfortable four-poster bed. He would never do it. How could he? Kill a man who was brilliant in every sense. Draco never had much time for Dumbledore but he knew the man would help him if he needed his aid. Draco had considered numerous times to see Dumbledore at the start of term, pleading for help. He didn't want to follow stupid 'Lord' Voldemort if that's what he was. He hated it. He always promised his mother he'd never turn bad, now to prove it.

Hermione Granger walked past the window to his compartment her nose in a big book, almost conveniently timed as to what Draco had rose from the carriage seat, slid open the door and followed Hermione on her way to a different carriage.

Draco quickened his pace and caught up to her, tapping her once on the shoulder she turned around.

"Hello.... Her-Herm-Hermione." Draco had never said her name in front of anybody. Let alone the girl herself.

Hermione being polite not wanting to start a fight on the train, nodded her head in his direction. A smile curling on her surprised face as she realised that Draco had called her by her name. She turned around and faced the smiling boy in front of her.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Draco Malfoy was smiling? No way. Never to anybody. Let alone her, Hermione Granger, the bookworm extraordinaire with her mud-blood status.

"H-hello Draco," Hermione addressed Draco surprised to see his smile grow bigger.

"What's that you got there? Is it a school book?"

Hermione was a little taken aback. "It's ermm. A bit of casual light reading for me. F-for a bookworm..... I guess." She gazed down. Embarrassed that this was what she called 'Light reading'. The book had to be over a thousand pages. Draco chuckled. Hermione Granger was very funny sometimes.

"Listen Hermione, I was wondering i-if I could s-speak to you in the library tomorrow about something. I could really use your advice. I know it sounds weird for me to be asking for your help but, it would be greatly appreciated."

Shock was evident on Hermione's face, she nearly dropped her book. Draco could tell she was in no state of mind to answer his question.

"Tomorrow after lunch Granger? Please come. Bye."

Draco walked off back down to his carriage. What had he just said to _Hermione Granger_? Out of nowhere he had just suddenly thought to ask her to meet him at the _library_? Why did he just do that? Draco pondered this question to himself as the train pulled in at Hogsmeade Station.

********

Later that night after the feast and everybody in Slytherin and the castle had gone to sleep, Draco Malfoy sat awake in his four-poster bed. Arms wrapped around his knees, his head pressed against them. Tear's were pouring solidly down his face. Thinking of the torture he was to receive if he didn't do Voldemort's orders from his Father, and or worse Voldemort _Himself_.

Draco had so much on his mind it was hard to think about the deed that must actually be done. He was to kill his Headmaster, kill him and let the Death Eater's into Hogwarts, the once safe school.

All would be lost. If the plan goes' correctly Hogwarts was to be overpowered by Death Eater's. If it didn't he would be blamed and Lord Voldemort would kill his Mother and _or_ him as well. It would all be his fault either way he went. His life would be crap, he wished he could just escape for a little while.

Hermione Granger's smiling face came into his head as he thought about what kind of childhood she would've had. _Lucky_.

The tear's dried eventually as Draco thought about what he would say to Hermione tomorrow in the library. Could he trust her enough to tell her what he must do? Could she even help him, or would she go straight to Dumbledore? Whatever she was to choose, he would still need her help. He needed to keep up his grades just underneath Hermione's who was the smartest in the year. With all these distractions who wouldn't want a clear head to work? Draco drifted to sleep, where his troubling nightmares were to really begin.


	2. Chapter 2 It's Always been Her

"_The Making's of One, Draco Malfoy."_

_Chapter 2, Book One_

_It's Always been her_

The sun rose as dawn broke and Draco awoke with a startled gasp. He had had a terrible dream that he couldn't explain_. Voldemort was using the Cruciatus Curse on him and he had collapsed in a heap on the floor, only to wake up and see Hermione in his place. A bloodcurdling scream escaped her lips as she was tortured, withering in obvious pain. Hermione collapsed as soon as Draco thought to do something to save her. He looked at Voldemort with obvious hate watching him laugh at the girl before him. Voldemort kicked her beautiful face in disgust and Draco watched in anguish and agony as he felt for a pulse on the still form of Hermione Granger. Her pure red blood getting all over his hands. _There was _nothing._

Draco jumped out of bed remembering his nightmare and felt dirty. He felt like he could still feel the invisible blood of Hermione's on his hands. He went to the bathroom and washed his hands in the sink feeling no relief. He scrubbed and scrubbed till he gave up and took a boiling hot shower. Draco felt his skin burn at the temperature of the water on his back. If it made him feel better he would do it.

If Hermione agreed to help him would that be her fate? She shouldn't deserve a painful death like that, nobody should. Except _him_. If he had the nerve to ask her to come to her death if they were caught, he should be the one to leave this world painfully. He would deserve it after all.

Draco knew seeing Hermione today was going to be a bad idea, even if she did agree to help him. Maybe he should just stand her up? It'd hurt her feelings but then she'd at least be safe.

A half hour shower still wasn't effective. The boy's in his dorm would be waking up in about an hour, and he still had no control over himself or his right state of mind.

Draco walked back towards his bed and dug through his trunk. His Nimbus 2001 was sticking out almost begging to be ridden; Draco hadn't flown since he had received his mission from Voldemort.

Draco yearned to feel the wind whip his shoulder's, blow his hair back and to be free of his misery and torment. Draco grabbed some clothes and his broom and raced up from the dungeons, past the Great Hall and into the grounds. Draco mounted his broom and took off, promising to not come back until he was over the slight depression he was going into. Every time he went higher and further the more he felt his pain being released.

********

Draco felt content when he made his way back past the Great Hall, to bump into the one and only _Hermione Granger. _He promised himself that he would never see this girl again, for doing so meant that she could die or get very, very hurt. He made no eye contact as he walked past her heading towards the dungeons.

"Hey, wait." Hermione grabbed Draco's bare arm and spun him around. "Did you still want to meet me in the Library today? Or was it another one of your sick uncharacteristic jokes?"

Draco's face was stumped. He would've thought that the 'look' he had given her had shown a sign or even a hint of 'Don't come to the library today.' Hermione was undisturbed by Draco facial expression of self-loathing.

"Draco, has something happened?"

"No, not yet Granger." Draco leaned in closer to Hermione, looked around behind himself before saying. "How far are you willing to help me? I am having my doubts and I don't think you'll want this sort of trouble to hang around with all day. This is serious Hermione, don't just take this lightly. Not going to the library today might just be the best decision of your life."

With that Draco turned on his heel and almost ran away, from the fear that Hermione would still meet him in the library today. Draco would still go and see if she would still come. Her Griffindor courage made her stubborn and strong. So _of course _she would be there all the same. But would she go to help a boy on the very opposite end of being a friend?

********

Once ready for his first class after skipping breakfast, not feeling well enough to stomach it. Draco made his way to the dungeons for his first class of Potions, with the new teacher Professor Slughorn.

Draco sat down at a desk and prepared all his materials and books as a bushy haired girl walked in. A smile was evident on her face as she greeted her new professor and chose her seat, careful to not make eye contact with the only other student in the room. Hermione felt Draco's gaze burn into her head as she turned away and prepared her equipment as well. Unable to resist any longer Hermione looked up into Draco's silver grey eyes. She was mesmerised by their unexpected beauty and tranquillity.

Draco found great peace by looking at Hermione alive and well. It was the best he'd been feeling for quite some time. Hermione met his gaze and seemed a little dazed as a question formed into her beautiful eyes.

_Wait, what? What are you doing Draco! You aren't supposed to encourage her to come and see you! You need to warn her to stay away! Remember your dream! You don't want that for this girl._

Draco turned away and focused very hard on the potions Professor Slughorn had set up at the front of the room. All the other class member's had arrived by this time and class started.

All through the class Draco watched Hermione out of the corner of his eye. She was smiling and happy. Watching Hermione made himself feel happy on the inside. He knew that with her caring and persistent personality she was going to help him. Did he still want to refuse her help and act like he had never asked? Draco had no idea what to do and for once in his life. He felt like he obligated that he had to make it better by paying back Hermione for the pain she might receive is this went wrong.

Class finally ended and Draco was the first one out the door. Draco ran from the dungeon's, his book's and potions equipment still in hand, to the always vacant girls bathroom on the second floor. Draco had heard of the terrible ghost that haunted said bathroom but didn't care. If anybody saw what he was about to do they would think he was crazy or worse tell Snape.

Walking into the bathroom Draco dumped all his books on the floor and reached into his potion equipment bag, and brought out his carving knife. Feeling terrible for what he was about to do and how low he was stooping just made him want to put the blade to his wrist even more.

Draco walked towards the mirror's with the basin's lined up underneath them. He sat down and brought his knees up close. He rolled back the sleeve of his bare left arm, no mark had been put on him yet.

Draco thought back to his dream and then of the smiling and happy girl in potions class. He deserved this pain he was about to self inflict, smiling to himself slightly he brought the blade to his wrist and watched as the tinkle of blood flowed out.

This relief was what Draco had been looking for, it felt nice to escape and feel a different pain for once. His heart and insides always hurt him when he thought of his task. Killing somebody himself or being responsible for someone being killed by another was just depressing.

He felt like he was in a dark tunnel, no lights and feeling trapped and claustrophobic. The air around Draco was thick as he felt hot tear's slide down his face. He _couldn't_ do it. He _would_ never do it.

Life was just getting too complicated for him. Running away and hoping to not get caught wasn't always that bad an option. If he ran somewhere warm and sunny and lived like a muggle they might not ever be able to find him. He'd save the life of Albus Dumbledore and of the beautiful Hermione Granger.

Draco had to admit to himself that he thought Hermione was beautiful, he had always thought that as soon as he had laid eye's on her. He remembered back to that day on the train when they first met.

_The sun was shining through the windows of the 'Hogwarts Express' as Draco sat with Crabbe and Goyle. These two boys he'd known since he was younger and tried to convince them to come with him to go and meet Harry Potter just a few carriages down._

_A bright eyed and happy girl walked past their compartment at that time, knocking on the windowed door ever so quietly._

"_Excuse me." She said, the door sliding open. The sun from the windows alighting her bushy hair making it turn a pretty brown with slight gold colours in it. "I'm Hermione Granger. I just came to ask if you had seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."_

_I stood abruptly and held out my hand, Crabbe and Goyle rolled their eyes. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." I watched as she blushed when we caught eye contact. "Oh yea, and this is Crabbe and Goyle," I pointed to them slightly never losing sight of this amazing girl in front of me. Hermione kept blushing and looking nervously down. Had she noticed I was still grasping her hand? I felt like I never wanted to let go. Her hand gave me a nice tingling feeling that I had never felt before._

_Hermione looked down questioningly at our still entwined hands._

"_Oh sorry," I blushed, let go of her hand and patted the seat next to me for her to sit down. "Will you sit with us for a while? I mean only if you want to." I still hadn't looked away from her face. Hermione nodded, sat and looked out the window._

_Crabbe and Goyle ate like pigs in front of Hermione when the food trolley came around. There was hardly anything left when the lady had come by. It was like someone had bought almost everything from her already. I bought the remaining chocolate frogs and handed one to Hermione, watching her face and neck grow red._

_We talked about loads of things whilst the train took us to Hogwarts. About what house we wanted to be in, when we got our acceptance letter's, all our equipment and if we had met Harry Potter yet._

_Hermione loved to read and explained to me how a Levitation charm worked from the theory she had been reading about. It was all great fun and I thought I had discovered a new friend. Hermione had to leave though; remembering she still had to ask people about Neville's toad. She said goodbye, left the compartment and moved down towards the other's where Harry Potter's was._

_Crabbe and Goyle threw themselves into a fit of laughter and giggles as Hermione walked away._

"_Malfoy likes a girl, Malfoy likes a girl." They chanted on and on._

"_No I don't. She. Is. Just. A. Friend!"_

"_Sure," Goyle muttered. The smarter one out of the two. "So you just gawked and clung onto every word she said because she's a 'Friend'"_

"_Oh shut it. Maybe I like her a little bit. But don't go and tell the world okay?"_

Draco snapped out of his vision. He had always liked her.

The bad part was when he was told by the older kids that she was a "Mud-blood". He still remembered the ripping feeling in his chest he had felt as he discovered this. He would've thought that all Mud-bloods had some kind of difference to them. A significant sign that displayed their difference and lower class of living.

Draco never talked to her again after that, embarrassed of what he was feeling towards this girl. Crabbe and Goyle never spoke about it, he had forbidden them to, especially in front of anybody else or his family. The worst thing about the entire situation was that despite those differences he never stopped liking her. Even now when he thought about what was to become of him, he still thought about her and watched her. Always ready to help her if she ever seriously needed it.

The blood kept coming as Draco kept going. The feeling was so significant and somehow disturbingly enjoyable. He felt like every cut he gave himself cleared one obstacle in his path. Draco sat there not caring that he was missing his lessons on his first day. This pain made him look as ugly as he felt. He felt like this mutilation of his arm showed that he cared for people.

Even though Draco didn't know it, this was causing the opposite effect.

********

Lunch came around and Draco felt like he had punished himself enough for one day. He washed his arm of all the remaining dried blood and analized the bright red scar's. After washing the carving knife Draco pulled his sleeve shirt down, and he collected his bag and other equipment. He walked out the bathroom without a backwards glace.

********

Draco sat away from everybody at the Slytherin table during lunch. He was scared that they'd see the faint lines and splotches of blood on his left sleeve and that they'd think he was crazy. They were all wrong, what he was doing was _right_. He was making up for the pain Professor Dumbledore and or Hermione would receive if she said _yes_.

Thinking of her Draco looked over to the Griffindor table where Hermione wasn't sitting at yet. This worried Draco. Did this mean she was already at the library too eager to wait for him to arrive? Or was she in trouble? Panic took over Draco as he realised this. _No_, He was just freaking out over nothing and she would be fine. Why did he feel so protective of _her_ now?

Sighing Draco got up after lunch when all the Sixth year students had a free period and he walked grudgingly towards the library.

Sitting at the back of the room covered by thick shelves Draco waited. He tapped his fingers on the desk praying that she wouldn't come, while his heart fluttered hoping she would.

A stack of books with legs sticking out the bottom and bushy hair coming out the sides came towards him. Draco smiled. Hermione was hilarious and very predictable, even only on the first day she had mountains of books to read and gather information from.

Hermione plonked them on the table in front of Draco and sat across from him. Hating not seeing Hermione's face, Draco moved the whole stack with his _right_ hand to the side.

Hermione looked at his hand with awe and amazement before moving her gaze up his arm and to his face. Draco silently thanked himself for remembering to use right hand to move the books. Hermione would be mortified if she saw his left.

Hermione sighed when Draco didn't start speaking straight away, she folded her arms delicately on the tabletop, questions whizzing through her eyes like a slot-machine.

Draco copied Hermione and crossed his arms on the table. He looked down at her beautiful hands before trailing his eyes up to meet her face.


	3. Chapter 3 The Task Ahead

"_The Making's of One Draco Malfoy."_

_Chapter 3, Book One_

_The task ahead_

Draco took over an hour carefully explaining every element to the horrible plan. He explained that she must never tell anybody even if she decided to refuse.

Hermione sat quietly while Draco explained why he didn't want to do it and he added at the end the result of him failing his task. Hermione's patient mask on her face unfroze as she heard the part about how Lord Voldemort would kill his mother and maybe him too.

When Draco finished what he was going to say he sat waiting for Hermione's verdict.

"Just know Hermione, I understand if you don't want to help. I don't blame you at all if you say no. I know it's not something you can really just change your mind on."

Another minute passed, Hermione still had a calculating look on her face.

She looked deep into Draco's eyes, with promise and said "Yes, I will help you Draco Malfoy. Just promise me you won't quit if it gets too hard and do something bad to yourself. I know there is still good deep within your heart. You just need to find it."

Draco reached out over the table and patted Hermione's arm. After all these years his skin still tingled from her touch. "Thank you Hermione. I will forever be great full."

"That's fine. How about we meet again soon and plan something out? I can't now because I've got to put these books back." Hermione gestured with her hand to the massive pile of books.

"Let me help you Hermione. It's the least I can do."

"No, it's okay. I don't need any form of payment from you, for my help."

"Too late." Draco picked up the massive pile swiftly and walked to the corresponding shelf.

With his left hand Draco grabbed the book on top and stretched on his tippy-toes to place the book on the top shelf. What Draco didn't expect was a small gasp from behind him. He turned and saw Hermione with a petrified look on her face. The books in Draco's arms fell to the floor and he realised his sleeve had slid down his arm halfway as he had reached up.

* * *

**Wow that was a short Chapter. I promise the next one is way longer. I made it this short because I needed to create a build up towards what happens next. Please Review, greatly appreciated. Love you Dramione forever!**


	4. Chapter 4 It's Not What You Think

"_The Making's of One Draco Malfoy."_

_Chapter 4, Book One_

_It's not what you think._

Hermione stood there like she had actually been petrified. Her head turned from right to left slightly while her eyes remained on Draco's now covered arm. She could still see small splotches of blood on his sleeve as well.

Draco was put into a position where he didn't know what to do. Did he pick up the dropped books and just pretend like nothing happened? Or did he run off like a little girl?

Draco chose the little girl. He couldn't bring his eyes up to look Hermione in the face. Staring at her knee's he said "I've got to go. I just remembered something. Err bye."

He stalked out the library unaware that she was pursuing him.

He went back to the second floor girls lavatory, and sat back under the sinks. _Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit! _Malfoykept saying and thinking to himself. Hermione would think of him as a mad man.

He heard the door creak as he watched it open and an unsure girl walked inside. _Hermione_. Draco had his knees pulled into his chest, his usual position for comfort or protection. He stared at his shoes concentrating so hard as to not look at the girl standing in front of him. He had never meant for this to happen! He was so stupid and now Hermione had come to say to him that she didn't want to help him anymore. Hot tear's poured down his face as he mumbled "Just say it, and please go."

"Say what Malfoy? I promised I would help you didn't I?" Hermione sat next to him on the floor; under the sinks. "Please let me see your arm Malfoy, I won't think of you any less. I just need to see."

Draco held out his right arm, pure white skin with nothing on it. Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed at his other arm. Draco snatched it away and turned his body away from her.

"Malfoy." Hermione said disapprovingly. Reaching for his left arm again. The same as before Draco held it close and turned away from her. Hermione moved around him again and went again for it. This continued several times, Hermione not giving up.

"Would you stop It! Can't you see me Hermione? I'm a wreck! Go away!"

"No, Malfoy." Tear's coming down Hermione's face as well from her anger and frustration. "This is serious; please let me examine your arm." Draco turned towards Hermione and burst into back tear's.

"I can't do it Hermione. I just can't. I love my mother, why can't he just kill my stupid father instead! This is so unfair! Why me?" Draco bashed his fist into the ground furious, his breath ragged and his shoulder's shaking.

Hermione showed compassion towards the boy breaking down in front of her. She wrapped her arms around the surprised Malfoy as tight as they went.

Feeling Hermione wrap her arms around him like a child calmed him down slightly. He grabbed Hermione around the shoulders and pulled her closer, sobbing into her neck. He didn't care that he was making a fool of himself. Hermione was here for him already when he needed her. Draco inhaled her sweet scent as he cried and cried.

They sat how they did for over ten minutes, Hermione eventually pulled away. "Feeling any better?"

"Hardly. This doesn't change anything does it? You're not faced with ending someone's life and the destruction of your home. Hogwarts is my home Hermione and I'm letting people destroy it!"

"Hogwarts is my home too Draco. I love this place more than anywhere in the world. I love it. I will stick with you till the end."

"Thank you Hermione, Thank you." Draco had literally latched onto Hermione's robes refusing for her to leave. He needed someone to keep him sane, whether they were now friends or still foes, Hermione knew she needed to stay here. For him. For her. For the guilty love she'd also felt for him since that first day on the train.

They stayed in the bathroom past dinner time, but Hermione said she wasn't hungry. Holding Draco like this made her feel happy, and he still didn't want her to leave. Hermione stroked Draco's back and hair while he sobbed quietly in the comfort of her arms. He would stay there forever if he could, Hermione smelled so beautiful to him, she was like a soother for him and a shield from his troubles.

"Do-do you want t-to see my a-arm?" Draco asked hesitantly pulling away slightly from Hermione before pulling her close again, burying himself in her neck.

"If you feel comfortable.....Draco." She whispered in his ear. He pulled away and sighed, rolling up his sleeve and holding it out to her. Dark red scar's were now the dominant feature on his pale arm, going all the way towards the crease where his elbow was. "May I?" She asked placing her hand on the scar's softly. Hermione pulled out her wand and muttered "_Episkey_" Draco watched the scar's slowly shrink to a healed size.

"Thanks Hermione," He whispered.

"That's the best job you're going to get, probably without going to see Madam Pomfrey. But scar's like these won't fully heal, even with expert magic. So..... well...... I guess their permanent; I suggest you don't do it again. Draco, if you feel angry or sad or you just need me for any reason feel free to come to me, even when I'm in my common room, just come and knock. I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore." Hermione trailed her hand over Draco's arm again sending shivers down his spine.

Draco couldn't take this anymore; he needed to tell Hermione how he felt. How he'd felt since he'd ever met her. He knew if she didn't return his feelings that she'd probably never speak to him again, but he didn't care. He just had some weird desire and feeling that it was now or _never_.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you something? In fact I don't know how I'm going to tell you. Can I show you instead? I think you might hate me though if you don't feel the same way. So please don't get freaked out."

Draco reached his right hand out and stroked the side of Hermione's face. He came in closer to her till they were just centimetres apart."Do you trust me Hermione?" She nodded her head up and down _yes_. Draco leaned in close to her hesitantly still trying to see her reaction, she was frozen either from shock or from sheer terror. He could feel her sweet breath calling to him from her slightly parted lips. Finally drawing enough courage, Draco leaned in and pressed his long awaiting lips softly to Hermione's.

Hermione was a little bit surprised by Malfoy's actions, so she wasn't ready when he pressed his lips to her's. Hermione felt Malfoy wrap his long arms around her waist as they deepened their kiss. He got closer and closer to her until she felt like she was a part of him, it felt like time had stopped altogether for her in this significant moment. Nothing else mattered. Hermione could feel Draco's hot breath in her mouth as the lips moved together softly, in synchronisation. Draco groaned and slowly pulled away needing breath. He pulled Hermione close and rested his forehead against her's, feeling slightly dizzy.

Hermione's breathing was rushed as she calmed herself down. Excitement was a clear element in Draco's beautiful now red from crying eyes. Hermione looked at Draco questioningly. What were they going to do now?

"I'm sorry Hermione if that was too out of line for you. I guess that was too abrupt, forgive me. I won't be all like this if you will still help me." Draco made to slowly untwine himself from Hermione who pulled him closer.

"It was fine for me, but are you sure this won't impact anything?"

"No, why would it do that?"

"Well you have received a deathly mission from Lord Voldemort, you have a reputation as a Malfoy pure-blood, you are a Slytherin......"

"Okay, Okay. I get it. Maybe we aren't exactly the most likely of friends or of being a couple but Hermione, I really need you."

"That's fine with me." Hermione leaned in again and Draco closed the distance between them. The second kiss was more romantic as they put all their passion into it. Hermione placed her hands on Draco's chest and he placed his behind her neck, grabbing onto her hair ever so softly. Draco groaned low in his throat as their bodies drew closer and closer. They had both wanted each other for a very long time, and now they didn't want to let go.

Eventually they had to stop for air. Their breathing rugged as they discussed what they were going to do now. They came to a compromise that they wouldn't tell anybody anything without consulting the other, and they were to ignore each other in the hall ways. Hermione smiled as she yawned and looked at Draco.

"Hermione I can't thank you enough. You have given a boy with _everything_ something he's actually _wanted_. _Friendship, love and someone to talk to_. I'll walk you to your common room. Come on." Draco jumped up and grabbed Hermione's hand pulling her up as well.

* * *

**Wow.... What will Draco do now? He has gone against his father's wishes..? Will her get deeper with Hermione? or go deeper into his started depression? Who knows?**

**Haha I know, but you'll have to wait till I put up the next chapter :( sorry. Please read and review. Do like it? I will be forever greatfull. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 Sometimes Ignorance is Bliss

"_The Making's of One Draco Malfoy."_

_Chapter 5, Book One_

_Sometimes Ignorance is Bliss_

It was late that same night as Draco walked back from the entrance to the Griffindor common room. He made his way down several flights of stairs and corridors, praying to not be seen by a teacher out of bed past midnight. It was there as Draco walked that he saw them.

Gareth Monx, Jasper Teak and their other Seventh year Slytherin cronies were leaning against a side corridor, glares and looks of disgust plastered on their fat and gruesome faces.

Draco made to turn around and take a different route back to the common room but Garith's voice stopped him and made him shake with terror.

"Hey Dra-co, Not so _fast_. Get back here! I think we need to have.... a little talk." Gareth's voice leaking with hatred. Draco knew what was going to happen and he needed to get away. _Fast_.

Draco whipped out his wand and sprinted as fast as his emotionally and physically tired body would carry him. One word was all that needed to be said and he would be stuck in his tracks, unable to escape.

"Stupefy!" Shouted Jasper at Malfoy's retreating figure as he felt himself freeze up and land hard onto the cold stone floor. Gareth and his mates caught up to Draco's frozen form.

"Tut, tut. Draco. _Wrong move_. You may think you're more superior to us because of your stupid mission. _But_ let me tell you. _You're not_." Gareth started circling Draco's frozen body on the floor glaring into him. "You think that you can just deny your family's wishes as well? _Ohhhh_ let's go tell little _Mud-blood scum_ Granger whats-a-face about my wittle scarwy plan from Lord Voldemort. Blah, Blah, _Blah_. Your **weak** Draco, **Weak**!

"And Yes. We saw you with Granger. And now it seems you are in need of proof, Draco. Too see where your _true loyalties really lie_." A smug look came to his eyes and he glanced behind himself to his friends. "_Get him boys_."

Draco's unconscious body wasn't found until hours later by Professor Flitwick and McGonagall. They took him to Madam Pomfrey where he was to be treated for his horrible and disastrous wounds. Draco had cuts on his face and neck, bruises on every plain of his body and scars on his left arm.

McGonagall was a bit hesitant to believe that the scars on his left arm were by mistake. She must speak to Severus about this. This poor boy from the looks of things, was going into some form of post-traumatic stress. Even whilst knocked unconscious he had a scared look to him. He was a _lost boy_.

Hermione hadn't seen Draco since over four nights ago, after he had walked her to the Griffindor Common room.

Hermione looked for hints, signs and trace's of evidence that he hadn't gone crazy and had just jumped off the Astronomy Tower.

She glanced at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall at every meal. No sign of him anywhere. _Was he avoiding her_? No. How could it be just her? He hadn't been to the Great Hall all week. He had to eat right? Something was happening.

What confirmed Hermione's fear's even more was the fact that all the Slytherin Seventh year's kept giving her weird and knowing looks? It was almost like they knew where Draco was and wanted to watch her struggle to find out. Hermione decided that today should would hunt down Draco and find out what was going on. Would she be able to find him though?

No one had come to visit Draco whilst he was in the hospital wing recovering. He felt so bad. Nobody wanted _him_, nobody was even bothered to come and see him and pay him just the slightest bit of attention. He felt even more alone as each day grew by.

The third day brought a different perspective. Draco had received a small letter from his Mother.

_Draco,_

_Your Father has heard word from the Dark Lord to proceed with the plan ahead. _

_I have been banned from talking to you by your Father as for he is disgusted with your choices, and I have been forbidden to even write them on paper._

_Your Father refuses to discuss this matter and wishes for you to just know where your relationship between him and you stands, as of now._

_Hope you look after yourself,_

_Mother._

_P.S- Remember to locate the Room of Requirement, it is absolutely crucial. You may find that you will need it for more reasons, than just your task._

After reading the letter several times Draco set it alight with his wand and _tried_ to never think of it again.

It was hard to not think about the letter. It had been his only contact with his Mother, she hadn't even written in there that she had heard of his.... incident. She hadn't even heard his side of the story. But then again, his side of the story never mattered did it?

Sighing Draco rolled over and prayed for a dreamless sleep.

_Draco walked through the Forbidden Forest barefoot, totally alone. It was dead silent; the only noise was his slight footsteps as he drew closer towards the entrance and the thinning of the trees. He could just see Hogwarts now, as he walked closer out of the Forbidden Forest._

_Once making it back into the grounds Draco sat at one of the big trees around the lake. He leaned his back against the tree. He reached up with his hands to pull his hair out of his eyes. As he did so he felt something sticky and warm slide through his hair as well as his fingers. He immediately pulled his hands away and looked at them._

_On them was rich foul smelling blood. The blood was thick, bright red, sticky and almost solid on his; hands, palms and fingers._

_Letting out a freaked out shriek, Draco leapt up and ran towards the lake. He almost dived into the sand as he drove his hands into the freezing cold water. Scrubbing anxiously at his hands Draco started hyperventilating. His breath was becoming faster and faster. His lungs felt like they were shrinking and every breath felt more and more like a chore._

_As he scrubbed something caught Draco's eye. On his left arm, where the scratches he had made should have been, he noticed the bright and distinct, bold black mark on his arm. The _Dark Mark_._

A blood curdling scream came from Draco's mouth as he awoke.

He had startled Madam Promfrey and had her coming out in her dressing gown; a look of seriousness masked her tired face. She came right up to Draco who was panting and leaning forward unnaturally. His head bowed over almost at his knees.

She made to comfort him. "Mr Malfoy?"

He panted a couple more times before being able to respond. "_What_." He said flatly, almost rude.

"Clearly there is something wrong; you need to sort out this madness of yours. It's mentally killing you."

"There is _nothing wrong_. I am _perfectly fine_." Draco took another deep breath. "I'd appreciate it if you _Left. Me. Alone_." His tone had taken a sudden seriousness to it_. _

_There is nobody who can help me now. _He thought_._

"Very well Mr Malfoy, if that is what you wish. _Suite yourself_. But you will speak tomorrowto Professor Snape. _Clearly there is something very, very wrong indeed."_

_Madam Promfrey left without another word, back to the comfy confines of her own bed._


	6. Chapter 6 One Discovery and A Mishap

"_The Making's of One Draco Malfoy."_

_Chapter 6, Book One_

_One Discovery and a Mishap_

Draco was let out of the Hospital Wing a couple of days after his terrible dream.

Professor Snape had come to talk to him, and had convinced him stay clear of Hermione. Though it hurt him deeply, he knew that he didn't want Hermione to go through what he had. The older Slytherin's were so cruel and cold hearted.

Draco walked to corridors late that night, he had still avoided going back to his dormitory. Knowing what and who awaited for him there. He prayed that if he came late enough, all the older Slytherin's and especially Gareth would be asleep.

Deciding it was late enough, Draco walked slowly down to the dungeons. Past the Great Hall and the Kitchens.

Draco muttered the password, "Pure-Blood." Then held his breath as the door swung open.

_Empty. Thank God._

Draco sprinted through the common room and ran to his dorm. Peaceful snores hummed in harmony as Draco jumped into bed, fully dressed and went to sleep.

Keeping with his new routine, Draco awoke early before anybody else; he changed, grabbed his books for the day and ran out of the Slytherin Chamber's. Running up towards the Great Hall Draco thought about Hermione. He knew he shouldn't be, but he knew he couldn't _not_ _think about her_.

It killed him much the same to see her in the Great Hall eating toast already, sitting alone at the Griffindor table with a book propped up on a bowl. It was very early in the morning, the sun hadn't even started rising yet. Hermione looked up from her toast and the book she was reading.

Surprise and curiosity roamed over her face. Draco ignored her and went to the Slytherin table.

Unknown to Draco but Hermione had gotten up and came over to sit across from him.

"Wow, what a pleasant greeting this morning." She muttered.

"Hmph." Was Draco's only response, looking at his barely touched food.

"Draco, What happened to you? You were gone. You were no-... I..." Hermione trailed off, looking down at the faint bruise still slightly imprinted on his face. Concern was her main expression as she began to ask what had happened.

"Hermione, why are you up so early?" Draco ignored her question and had started on his.

"I wanted to start my studying in the library early. For the exams we have soon." She blurted out quickly. "What hap-"

"Good, well then I suggest you go and do that then." Draco hated being rude, but it had to be done. He got up after only eating half a piece of toast, not feeling like he could stomach anymore, and sauntered off.

Draco had ignored Hermione for a couple of days now. He was so tired from being up late and getting up early. But it had to be done, just like everything else in his life.

Studying had become a real problem. He couldn't go to the library because Hermione was there. Going to the common room would also not be an option and could result in something else entirely.

Sitting alone in an empty classroom, Draco tried as hard as he could, using his memory from classes and his notes to write his essays. Life for Draco had already become hard and he hadn't even thought about his mission he had to start after the holidays. He was too busy thinking about his studies and avoiding Hermione.

_Hermione had started being persistent. She had followed him a couple of times around the library one day when he had gotten desperate for information. He chose his book and turned around sharply, bumping her to the floor._

_An unspoken apology was on his face as he reached down with two hands around her waist, picked her up and placed her back on her feet, without even realising his mistake. _

_Draco knew he couldn't have anything to do with her anymore. He turned around and without a backwards glance, walked off. His hands still tingling from touching her._

Draco snapped out of his daydream. He had to keep himself together. Thinking about those things wouldn't do anything.

True to his word Draco hadn't cut himself since that beautiful night. The one true happy night of his life, until he had met up with Gareth, Jasper and their cronies.

Nobody would care what he did anymore. He was a waste. His family didn't want him, his friends had rejected him; he was a loner. The_ Freak_.

He had pushed away everyone that had wanted to help him. Hermione and Professor Snape. Who cared what they thought though. They'd probably be spies for both sides.

Hermione was a _traitor_. Maybe she had tried to get close to him for Dumbledore's sake? Maybe he had asked her to do it, fearing his own death? _No_, he knew she wouldn't go that far. _Snape maybe?_

Whatever Draco thought, he found he had to remind himself wasn't true. He was constantly thinking the worst was to happen. That everybody he had ever trusted was a foe, he was alone and still in his dark hole. _Never to come out_.

Hermione was utterly concerned with Draco and his mental state at the present time. She would pass him all the time in the corridors, most of the time he didn't notice her. Hermione wasn't offended though. It looked like Draco wasn't deliberately ignoring her, he had a straight face with no emotion. He looked so lost and out of it as he walked past in his own little world. Hermione was beginning to freak out, was Draco going into a serious depressional faze?

Hermione had read about depression before, never truly understanding how someone could feel like that until now. She remembered the informational text. But only a couple of key points stood out to her, like a flash light highlighting a paragraph.

"_Sufferer's of clinical depression are likely to feel; hopeless, negativity, pessimism, sad, anxious, and/or have an empty mood. They can feel worthless, helpless, guilty and have trouble making decisions, concentrating and/or remembering."_

_Wow. _Thought Hermione. _That's Draco all over, this is far more serious than I first expected..._

* * *

_**Sorry the chapters are still short, they will improve. Its kinda hard though because this chapter is like 4 pages on Word. Happy reading, Please read and review! 3**_


	7. Chapter 7 Slowly Making Things Worse

"_The Making's of One Draco Malfoy."_

_Chapter 7, Book One_

_Sometimes Trying to Make things Better, Will only make it Worse_

'_I need to talk to Draco, I need to talk to Draco.'_ Hermione thought all throughout her busy day. Several times Harry and Ron had tried to shake her out of it, but there was no reasoning with her. Hermione was thinking deeply, and nobody could get her to stop.

The day had past slowly and by lunchtime Hermione was almost about to give herself a migraine, from thinking so hard. To top off it off Hermione's mood had dampened when it started raining. This just wasn't a good day.

Draco would be leaving for the Christmas holidays along with everybody else by the end of the week. '_Wow time has flown recently' _She thought as she watched Harry, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Lee, Fred and George play exploding snap. Hermione still had 3 papers to write on; Potions, Charms and Muggle Studies and it was already getting late. Deciding she needed a break, Hermione left the common room and walked out to the damp grounds. Hermione didn't have any specific idea on where she wanted to go so she let her feet take her.

Finally choosing to walk around the lake Hermione spotted a figure on the other side, right by the water, crouching low. Watching the figure for a few seconds trying to decipher who it was, Hermione kept walking closer interested on who would be out so late, for the sun was already half way set.

About fifty steps away the mysterious person looked up, the first thing Hermione saw was bright almost white hair. Draco.

'_Someone must be on my side for this much of a coincidence to happen.' _Hermione thought and smiled as she made to approach Draco.

"Draco, What are you doing out here so late?" Hermione asked calmly. She didn't want to freak him if he really did have depression.

Draco's head snapped up again to the sound of her voice. Then, choosing to ignore her, he got up and walked the opposite way to Hermione without a backwards glance.

"Hey... Hey Draco! Wait up! I need to talk to you." Hermione yelled just loud enough so he could hear. Still no response. '_Fine, if this is how you want to play it_.' Hermione mused as she ran towards Draco's retreating figure.

"Hey!" She yelled again right behind him, almost touching his shoulder and back.

This time Draco sighed and came to an abrupt hault, Hermione crashing into him slightly. He turned around and almost glared at Hermione.

"What?" He spat.

Hermione took a deep breath. Clearly he didn't want to talk to her.

Using a calm voice Hermione replied "I've come to see if you're okay. I know you've been avoiding me."

"So? What's it to you?"

"Well you were gone for ages. I didn't-"

"Oh come on Hermione! I was in the Hospital Wing! Are you _seriously that thick_? I got bashed by the older Slytherin's. What else?"

"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry. If I had-."

"Just shut it Hermione. I don't care about anything anymore._ Hell_, my own family doesn't even care anymore! So you, can go and get lost. Go and tell someone else about how smart you think you are!"

Anger burned in Hermione, making her whole frame shake. Quick as a whip, she came back with a response.

"You know what Draco? You can sort out your own problems! I don't care! I don't even know why I bothered in the first place! You are cruel, vile and repulsive! You wanted help, so I tried giving it to you! But no, nothing is ever good enough for a freaking Malfoy! You know what, you can sort yourself out of this depression, and you can win back your family by yourself! I quit!"

Hermione glared at Draco waiting for a response. Her shoulder's were rising and falling violently as she breathed heavily from her anger.

As Hermione and Draco stood there it started to rain again, getting saturated where they stood but neither one cared.

"Well?" Hermione said, cracking. "What are you going to say?"

"I-I-I have nothing to say. I-I-I'm sorry." Draco said calmly, his voice building back from the shock. "And, you know what? I don't care." Getting louder and snappier he continued "You know what?" He repeated "I don't want your help! I'm glad to be going home for Christmas! Maybe I might actual get some useful help there." Without another word Draco took off again up towards the castle, leaving Hermione crying in the pouring rain.

"I hate him!" Hermione screamed! '_How dare he say those things to me? I thought he_ _wanted help! Turns out he just wanted a quick pash and then for me to 'get lost'. 'Stupid git.' _Hermione thought the entire way sloshing in the rain back up to the castle. '_And what's worse is you believed him! Hermione, you are such an idiot. You will believe any sad story!'_

Hermione skipped dinner that night and went to finish her assignments in the Gryffindor common room.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked as she reached the portrait hole.

"Prucilis Amo."

"Correct, you may enter." Replied the Fat Lady and granted Hermione entrance to the common room.

After drying off Hermione sat herself in her favourite chair by the fire and tried to continue her assignments. Too keyed up to be able to concentrate Hermione snapped her book shut and stood to go to bed.

Hermione felt like her heart had been broken again. Severed into two by a huge arrogant pighead, who was only self absorbed. She knew trusting Draco was a bad thing to do, yet she still did. '_Why?' _Hermione thought as she collapsed onto her bed. '_How come I cared for that stupid toad fungus?_ _It's not like anything would change after I did help him, he'd still be a sly and cunning ferret.' _

Hermione cried herself to sleep that night, worrying of what was to come, and what was to be.

* * *

**Again sorry people for another short chapter. I can guarentee the next one will be longer! or do you guys like them shorter? Well i guess i wouldnt kno, because i havent recieved any reviews! please people :(**

**3 thanks, hope to put next chapter up soon**


End file.
